mobius6613fandomcom-20200214-history
Storage Page
A page specifically made to storage short versions of things you want to work on, before converting it to a page. Character Profiles (NOTE: Short version. Only contains Tier, Attack Potency and Powers and Abilities) Fang the Sniper Tier: 9-A '''| Up to '''5-C. 3-C 'with the Galactic Surrender. '''3-B '''to '''3-A '''with the Dimensional Disintegrator. '''Attack Potency: Room level '''normally (destroyed a room). Up to '''Moon level '(destroyed one of Etanita's moons). '''Galaxy level '''with the Galactic Surrender (able to freeze an entire galaxy). '''Multi-Galaxy '''to '''Universe level '''with the Dimensional Disintegrator (the Dimensional Disintegrator creates an aura that slowly spreads itself, evaporating everything caught inside of it. Ultimately, if left alone, the aura can and will destroy the entire universe, though it's spacetime will be left intact) '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery | Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Volatile Constructs, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Nature Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Destruction, erasing things from existence '''Key: By himself | With gadgets Eggman Tier: 9-B '| '''6-C '| At least 5-A |''' 3-B '| '''2-C '| '''High 2-A Attack Potency: Wall level '(destroyed a wall) | '''Island level '(bissected an island) | At least 'Multi-Planet level '(easily reality warped multiple planets) | 'Multi-Galaxy level '(obliterated seven galaxies. It was also mentioned the blaster's weakest shots would destroy multiple solar systems) | 'Multi-Universe level '(the Egg Wizard and Egg Salamander were both powerful enough to destroy both Sonic's and Blaze's universes) | 'High Multiverse level+ '(the Supreme Lord is the embodiment of the multiverse and could grant omnipotence and omniscience to everything. Also held the potency to force the multiverse to stop existing) '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Flight, Energy Projection, Fulgurkinesis, Pyrokinesis, all other powers depend on attachments | Energy Beam Projection, Laser Projection, Ray Projection, Prism Beam Emmission | Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, (Higher-)Dimensional Manipulation, Subspace Manipulation, Pyrokinesis, Energy Projection | Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnilock, Complete Arsenal '''Key: By himself | With the Eggmobile | With the Cosmic Warper | With the Final Egg Blaster | With the Egg Wizard and/or Egg Salamander | With the Supreme Lord Supreme Lord Tier: High 2-A Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ '''(is the MH-855 multiverse itself and it's embodiment. Can make the multiverse stop existing) '''Powers and Abilities: '''Omnipotence, Omniscience, Complete Arsenal (mostly Reality Warping and Immortality/Omniscience/Omnipotence Bestowal) Omni-Viewer '''Tier: 1-A Attack Potency: Outerverse level '''(the Omni-Viewer is completely beyond the ordinary laws of everything. He is also omnipotent and knows all there is to know. Is the third in power behind only the Source of All and the Chaos Supreme) '''Powers and Abilities: '''Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Omnilock, Immortality (Types 4, 9 and 10), Complete Arsenal (though mostly uses Reality Warping and Time Manipulation) Source of All '''Tier: High 1-A Attack Potency: High Outerverse level '''(was the first thing the Chaos Supreme created. Is the second in power beyond only the Chaos Supreme. Created the existential plane along with the Chaos Supreme) '''Powers and Abilities: '''Omnipotence, Omniprsence, Omniscience, Omnilock, Immortality (Types 4, 9 and 10), Complete Arsenal The Chaos Supreme '''Tier: 0 'Attack Potency: True Infinity '(existed before everything. Created Mobius-6613's existence and is boundlessly beyond time, space, life, death, dualism, non-dualism, concept, meaning, definition and everything and everyone, including the likes of the Omni-Viewer, the Source of All, the Reality Disruptor, Mephiles the Dark and Enerjak) '''Powers and Abilities: '''Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Omnilock, Omnifarious, Omnificence, Omniarch, Omnireplication, Omnicompetence, Hypercompetence, Freedom, Unity, Metapotence, Ultipotence, Indeterminacy, Immortality (Type 5), Complete Arsenal